


reaching an understanding

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Yearly Challenge, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In which Sakura wants Hana to be more careful and also wants to kiss her. Though the last  one comes as a bit of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very good at writing either of them but i tried

It isn't rare that Sakura ends up spending a lot of time patching up Hana. She's a very skilled healer so, of course, she spends a lot of time on everyone, but Hana in particular is one of her top concerns. For one, there is the fact that Hana is her closest friend, having stuck by her side since they were very young, and Sakura would be concerned with her health and well-being no matter what.

However, that's not all there is to it. Hana, as it turns out, can be incredibly reckless, and does not concern herself with her own safety. She certainly doesn't prioritize it over Sakura, and would allow herself to meet any unfortunate fate for the princess's sake, and she trains with so much rigor that she often injures herself in the process, just to make sure that she is always in top condition to defend Sakura.

And so, she's always especially in need of healing, and Sakura is always the one to do so, both because of her skill and her concern for her friend, and because it gives her some time alone with Hana to properly scold her for her reckless behavior. Though, most of the time, her scolding falls on completely deaf ears.

“ I can't waste any of my free time worrying about anything but you!” Hana proclaims sometimes, as if this is a perfectly rational response. “I know you're worried about me, but you don't need to be, cos I'm not even worried about myself.”

“ But I hate that!” Sakura protests, surprising even herself with her outburst. “Don't you understand how much you mean to me?”

At that, Hana's face softens a bit and she says, “Don't you understand how much  _ you _ mean to  _ me _ ?”

Sakura goes silent and finishes up healing her friend, her scolding cut short for now.

~X~

But this is a pattern for them, and she can't resist calling Hana out on her impulsive behavior the next time a battle ends and she finds herself healing the girl. “Honestly,” she says, “victory was assured for us either way. You didn't have to dive in the path of every oncoming enemy.”

“ Better to strike them down early before they have a chance to set their sights on you! You're a valuable enough asset being the princess, but you're always so busy saving lives, I have to...I have to throw myself in like that!”

Sighing, Sakura can only say, “I still think you could afford to be more cautious...I worry about you so much.”

“ I keep telling you that you don't have to.”

“ But I could never stop worrying about you, even if I tried.” The words hang between them, and their faces are too close, and it is hard for either of them to think of what to say. Sakura has the idea to close the distance between them, but she doesn't, and she's unsure of where said idea came from.

~X~

But the idea remains on her mind after that, and when Hana injures herself training, it makes itself known again. Rather than scolding her friend this time, she is distracted with thoughts of their friendship, and what it really means to her, and what it may mean to Hana. They are, she knows, closer than a lot of friends she knows, but she never thought...

“ Aren't you mad at me today?” asks Hana, breaking her train of thought.

“ H-huh?”

“ Usually this is the part where you tear me a new one! And then I have to tell you why it's all worth it for me.” She beams, and Sakura wonders if she enjoys bragging about her reckless behavior.

“Please don’t put yourself in dangerous situations,” she says, a bit more halfheartedly than usual because she doesn’t know what to do with herself right now. All she can think about is what it might be like to kiss Hana, and how it might feel to admit to herself that she wants to be more than friends. She wonders what Hana would say if she said it out loud and she wonders what would change, and what others would think of them, if they  _ were _ more than friends.

“You’re really out of it today,” Hana says with a frown, and there are no longer any traces of her usual playful grin. “Is there something bothering you? Did  _ you _ get hurt? Are you sick? Is there something you’re not telling me about?”

“It isn’t...it isn’t anything like that,” she says.

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Sakura, you’re the only thing I worry about. Not just as a princess, but as a friend too. You’re so important to me, you know? And if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, I want to!”

She wants, more than anything, to confess what she's feeling to her friend. After all, if she were going to talk to anyone about this, Hana would be her first choice and is the person she trusts the most. But she has never been particularly bold, and she’s never had the sort of courage to come out and say things like this.

Just for now, she wants to be bold; just for now, she wants Hana to know what she means, and even if she can’t find the words to express her feelings, she has something else in mind, something else that she can try to do. And so, she closes the distance between them, just as she’s been thinking about, and brushes her lips against Hana’s.

There is a long and awkward silence, as Hana stares at her, stunned. Sakura knows that she’ll have to be the one to break the silence, and her voice wavers.

“I worry about you too,” she says softly. “I...I can’t just stop.”

“Then I guess you understand,” replies Hana, her voice equally as soft. “You understand exactly why I worry about you so much.”

It’s going to take them more work to reach compromise on Sakura’s worries and Hana’s behavior, but for now, they’re working more to pursue the understanding they’ve reached, and to come to understand their feelings. For now, they have a lot more to talk about.


End file.
